When Yellowstone Erupts
by General Texas
Summary: You all know that Elsa had the wintry powers of... winter. But do you know the story of her burning-hot autistic counterpart? This is the tale of Joshua, a boy from Ignis whose home is almost literally torn from him. Steampunk warning! Fair warning: Elsa and Joshua, when they meet, will bicker like no-monkey's business. Rated T for violence and crude humor. And volcanoes.


As stated in the 'summary' or whatever it is, this is my only Frozen fanfiction thus far. As I do not like singing, there will be no singing (don't get your feelings hurt if you don't get to hear "Let It Go"). And for the record, this is a MAJOR steampunk story, so don't flip out when you hear about technologies that sound extra-terrestrial.

I haven't done a disclaimer in a long time. *Ahem*…

Simple disclaimer: I do not own Frozen (thank God) and/or Disney (though I wish). Elsa, Anna, Arendelle, and any other characters from Frozen and/or Disney are owned by Disney; the only things I own are the plotline, Ignis (the city), and the original characters. Everything else is property of Disney.

Okay, so here's one of the strangest fictions I've ever done coming your way:

*101*

When Yellowstone Erupts

A Frozen fanfiction

Chapter One: Invasion force

*101*

(Ignis, 1804)

Ignis: a small but industrial nation 72 miles south of Arendelle. As compared to most industrial nations, Ignis is quite friendly to other less-industrialized nations. Thus being said, Ignis is also one of the only industrialized nations to have a balanced and stable mix between monarchy and democracy as its government system, one of the only reasons why any industrial nation would ever hate the smaller nation. The only reason that none of Ignis's allies have been attacked is because Ignis is one of the most industrial nations in the known world; not even Casila, the large, nearby industrial giant, compares to the technology of Ignis.

Today was different; Joshua just knew it. He had no clue if his instincts were right, but he knew that something was amiss. For one, on a normal evening one could hear the birds chirping from two miles off the coast of Ignis; even a five-year-old could notice that. One more thing that Joshua noticed was that fishermen usually fished here because… well, obviously they fished here because it was the ocean, the wide open seas that he loved. He'd only heard bits and pieces of the conversation between his father and the Chief Chairman of the Council, but from what he'd heard there was something majorly amiss out here. He may not understand what it was, but he took from the fact that he was on one of the strongest ironclads in the Ignisian navy, the I.W.S. (Ignisian War Ship) Shield, that something was about to go horribly wrong.

As of the moment, the sun was setting over the calm seas, and he was with his family aboard the massive steam-powered armored warship's control cabin. As the sun set, he could hear and see the crew race around, preparing for battle. He heard the powerful steam engine rumble beneath his feet. He would usually focus on the sunset when these things happened, but something was definitely amiss because he was fully aware of his surroundings and ready for a fight but had no idea why. He could feel the tension in the air as soldiers rushed to their positions.

"Joshua," he heard his father firmly call him, and he looked up. "You're tense. Find a cupboard to hide in. If you can't handle the stress, then find somewhere you know you'll be safe—."

"What's happening, Daddy," Joshua interrupted, an attempted look of confusion smeared across his face. "Why is everybody getting ready for war?" The Admiral sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Joshua swallowed tensely, knowing his curiosity had just pushed one of his father's buttons.

"Because they _are_ preparing for war, Joshua," the older man responded. "We are getting ready for a battle. I want them to be ready by sundown because that is, supposedly, when the opposition is going to get here."

"Well," the boy began again, curiosity again taking over. "Who are we going to battle this time?" His father grimaced, showing that he did not like the opposition at all.

"I don't know, son," was the response. "I just know what the report said: forces ten miles south of our position will arrive to our position by sundown—."

He was interrupted again, but not by Joshua. Instead, a large metallic bang made the entirety of the cabin crew silent, and Joshua heard a crewman's shriek be cut short as he was picked up by a swift bird-like creature. He reached for the small pistol at his waist, a Colt revolver, on instinct for some odd reason.

"Barbara," Joshua's father called out for the boy's mother, who came in running. "Take Joshua to the lower decks. Make sure that he gets there." She nodded and took the small boy by the hand and began to lead him elsewhere. Joshua, however, was persistent in seeing the threat, and what he saw frightened him: the threat looked like a giant bird with an 18-foot wingspan and large feet designed for grabbing prey and slicing through metal.

One of the massive creatures saw him and began diving, closing in for the kill. Joshua's mother noticed and picked up the pace. Knowing that he was the intended target, he began running faster and faster, picking up enough speed to allow his mother to run. She did so, but the bird creature was still faster. It swooped in and snatched his mother clean off the deck, tearing her from his grasp.

"Joshua, run," his mother yelled as she was carried off by the massive beast. He pulled out the Colt and fired off one lethally accurate at the creature's head, missing entirely due to its speed in the air. He cursed himself on the inside, but his eyes still began to water in sadness. He turned heel and rushed back to his father.

(30 seconds later…)

Joshua rushed into the captain's cabin to find his father giving the order to open cannon fire. His father had just finished giving the order when he found him sitting on a stool, still fighting off tears.

"Joshua," the man yelled, not provoking a reaction from the small boy. "Why are you not on one of the lower decks like I ordered? And where is your mother?" The boy let one tear fall, trying to tell his father that his mother was gone, but the message came across wrong.

"Are you implying that you shot your own mother," he demanded. Joshua shook his head, feeling a deadly rage boil inside of him.

"One of those stupid bird things took her," the boy snapped with a violent undertone. "That shot you heard was me shooting at the thing's head."

"Liar," the captain of the vessel breathed.

"Why do you think I killed her, huh? You think that I don't care about her? Well I didn't, okay. I care more about her more than I care about my own life, and you think I killed her."

"You may as well have," one of the corporals muttered jokingly, enraging Joshua even further.

"Would you have preferred that the stupid giant chicken carried me off instead," he demanded, shocking all of them to silence. Joshua just huffed, jumped down from his seat and walked out the door, annoyed at their persistence.

(Joshua)

I can't believe it. They think that I shot my own mother. I saw it coming in for the catch and started running the way I usually do to deliver papers to Dad. Mom got snagged because those things move faster than birds.

_BOOM!_ Artillery went off to my left and right as the birds came and tried to snatch more crewmen.

I walked over to the edge of the hulking metal boat and sat down, completely uncaring for my surroundings. One of the birds came a little bit too close to me, and I drew my pistol and fired. I knew that I would hit it, but had no clue that I would see a pilot in a windshield mechanism. _What?_ Those birds are really _aero planes_? Blood splattered on the windshield as the bullet shattered the pilot's skull and cut through his neck.

Casila is the only country that holds that sort of technology. They aren't even as advanced as we are; how did they come up with such technology? My head began to spin. These weren't birds; they're giant, metal monsters designed to destroy warships such as the I.W.S. Shield. They were completely man-made weapons to be used as such for killing countless soldiers and destroying large warships. I assumed that the best way to take them out was to take out the pilot.

As soon as I realized this, I felt the ship lurch. They hit one of the boilers. Either they slammed into the boiler room or one of the boilers just plain and simple went out. The ship is going down. I had to find my father or evacuate the ship on my own.

I arose to run out, but nearly got snagged by one of the planes; the only thing that prevented me from getting snagged was my instinctive ducking down. My instincts began to take over and forced me into an ear-popping run. My body rushed to the pilot cabin and proceeded to get snagged by something rough. I began to struggle and even pulled out my Colt.

"Joshua, snap out of it," I heard my father's voice order. "Relax, Joshua. Relax. It's me. It's just me, son." I struggled to look behind me to see that my captor was, indeed, my father. "Now come on; let's get you to one of the lifeboats." He set me down and took me by the hand. I decided that now was the time to tell him about my discovery about the warplanes as we hustled to the lifeboats.

"Dad, I need to tell you something," I told him as he crouched behind one of the destroyed pieces of artillery due to his massive size.

"Hush, son," he demanded. "They can hear you."

"What," I muttered. "No, dad; I'm talking about the bird things—."

"I know, son. They're warplanes." I gave him a stunned look.

"Well, if those warplanes can hear us, then—."

"Not the warplanes," he corrected silently, then pointed to one of the bigger warplanes. "The people in the carrier warplanes; they can hear us. Be silent." Just then, I saw people jumping out the back end of the warplane Dad pointed out. _Oh… that would be helpful to know in the future_, I thought.

After waiting for the right time, Dad pulled me across to another busted cannon, then repeated the process. Only once were we seen, and that was by the crew in the lifeboats. I took this time to relax and analyze the situation. I was motherless, I had been jokingly blamed for her death, and now I just lost my father's ship. _Well, this sucks_, I mentally commented. _No mother, no reputation, and no home to turn back to_.

Once aboard the lifeboat, I noticed all the different crewmen aboard: there was an engineer on board, along with a few regular soldiers and… huh? A handful of children were present in the boat, making me wonder if they were the reason behind the attack. I blinked and they disappeared. As though into nothingness. I thought I was going crazy when, all of a sudden, a loud voice let out a wail. A young child; I recognized the age instantly, and judged by the tone that they were trapped in the boiler room.

"Excuse me, Dad," I led on, pulling my arm out of his hand. "But this one's a job for me. It won't take long, I promise."

To be continued…

*101*

End Chapter 1

Well, that was certainly a twist from your average Frozen fiction, wasn't it? That came solely from my imagination, and was a headache to pull out. I have a feeling that this story will soon be off the charts (well, by my standards).

Alright, that, I think, is enough for today. My head hurts from pulling all of that out of my head. I hope you all enjoyed that, and if you did please be sure to leave a review. If you would like to be private or have ideas for an Original Character to add to this story, send me a PM. If you like the story and want to read more (when it's up, of course), be sure to check that little box that says "Follow". I will try to update more often, but my grandparents are coming down to Texas in the upcoming week, so I don't know if I will be able to update as often as often as I would like to, but life is life.

With all that said, I will see you all next chapter (Soldier Boys, Part 1). See you all next time.


End file.
